The hard life
by xxxmusalinaxxx
Summary: Life is hard when you are in high school and you are the new kid or raising a child by your self.
1. Caracters

Might be a weird story but it was fun writing it and in this story there is missing tecna, timmy, layla and nabu but ill try to put them in later in the story as it goes. Just to make it simple everyone comes from magix in my story the only one who comes from somewhere else is Flora... Since she is the new girl.

* * *

**Flora (The new girl)**

**Helia (The weird dude)**

**Sky (The most popular guy)**

**Musa (The reserved girl) **

**Riven (Sky's follower the loud talker)**

**Bloom (The sociable girl)****  
**

**Stella (Brandon's girlfriend)**

**Brandon (Sky's follower)**

**Melody (Musa's little girl, Riven's daughter)**

**Nichole (Flora's sister)**

**Mrs. Faragonda (The English teacher)**

**Woman voice (Flora's mother)**

**Man voice (Flora's father)**

**Prof. Codatorta (The Training teacher)**

**Prof. Saladin (The Math teacher and Helia's oncle)**

* * *

The story will come shortly...


	2. Flora

Might be a weird story but it was fun writing it and in this story there is missing tecna, timmy, layla and nabu but ill try to put them in later in the story as it goes. I don't own the winx club...

* * *

My first day in my new school, I look to my right there's two girls looking at me I think they are the perfect ones of the school, on my left there's the reserved girl of the school and right in front of me...

**Bloom: Hi I'm Bloom!**

The sociable girl.

**Flora: Heuhm I'm Flora**

**Bloom: Let me show you were you are going to sit**

**Flora: what? **

**Bloom: Come with me. Here sit with Musa**

Great! A new school, new orders, why the hell did this happen! I'm going to be polite and talk to this girl.

**Flora: Hi I'm Flora**

**Musa: What! Ow I'm Musa**

**Flora: What are you doing?**

**Musa: Studying**

**Flora: Ok and why?**

**Musa: Because I missed a few years and I have to do all my exams this year including the ones I had the past years**

**Flora: Ow and you want me to let you study dont you?**

**Musa: No I'm used to study with some one around me**

**Flora: And why**

**Musa: Ow long story!**

**Flora: I have all my time**

**Musa: OK then, well my story begins with a 2 year old daughter named Melody, ok maybe it was'nt that long**

**Flora: Really**

**Musa: Yes, had her with one of thoses douchbag's sitting over there**

**Flora: Wich one if I may ask?**

**Musa: The tough guy... we went out a couple times but then he made new friends and never spoke to me again**

**Flora: Wow! Thats nice!**

**Musa: And you? I want to know your story**

Should I tell her or not... is she going to tell every one or can I trust her? She seems nice and she looks like a girl who can keep a secret... but everyone who knows my story goes away and never talks to me again... tell her... don't tell her... tell her... don't tell her... come on Flo just decide all ready! Ok I'll tell her what I usually tell everyone when they ask me!

**Flora: I used to live in Limphya with my sister and parents, but my parents died about 2 years ago and since then I was living with my sister...**

**Musa: Wow what happened next why did you come here to Magix?**

**Hayley: My sister had a job offer in Solaria... 3 months after she got transfered to Eraklion and now here in Magix...**

**Musa: Shit so you never really stayed a whole year in a school?**

**Flora: Nope and every one who hears my story usually goes away before I ever finish it!**

**Musa: Well welcome to the club!**

Finaly some one who kidda undestands me... I think I'll like it here. Musa seems nice and I hope we'll be friends. But why is every one ignoring her she is very good at school even if she missed two whole years?

* * *

New chapter coming soon...


	3. Helia

Might be a weird story but it was fun writing it and in this story there is missing tecna, timmy, layla and nabu but ill try to put them in later in the story as it goes.

* * *

A new day is startig and everything is the same every time, Sky is followed by Riven, Brandon, Stella and his girlfriend. And for me I'm in the back again talking to myself, maybe thats why I got my nickname... the weird dude... what ever!

**Sky: Hey Helia! Why are you in the back again? **

**Helia: Because I feel like it and used to it!**

**Rvien: Well why don't you come beside me we could talk**

**Helia: Weird but ok!**

Why Riven want's to talk with me, is he tired of Sky? Actually since he broke up with his girlfriend Riven hasn't been the same with us but why... maybe he's going to tell me...

**Helia: What do you want to talk about Riv?**

**Riven: I don't know actually... I'm just tired of seeing Sky and Brandon kissing their girlfriends all the time**

**Helia: Well we can't go sit elsewhere, because of the cafeteria rule**

**Riven: Thats stupid... look there's a empty table over there**

**Helia: Well... fine they are too occupied to care anyways!**

**Riven: I guess, but I don't think we should disturb them Helia**

**Helia: Well do whatever you want, I'm going there anyways**

**Riven: Fine, later Helia**

Omg Riven is so weird, why won't he sit over there? Maybe he still is thinking about his girlfriend... ex girlfriend... a girl he didn't talk to in 2 year because he did something wrong and then he left... Who cares I'm going anyway and no one is going to stop me...

**Helia: Hi girls can I sit with you?**

**Musa: Well, well, well can you look at that a lost lamb**

**Helia: Ha, ha, ha, Funny Musa... can I sit with you? Or not?**

**Flora: Only if you tell me where is the English class**

**Helia: First hall on your left and then the second door on your right...**

**Flora: Great! I won't be late anymore...**

**Musa: Sorry Flora but I have to go, see you in class maybe?**

**Flora: Euh... ok bye**

Hope Musa's doing fine with what Riven did to her 2 years ago, because she didn't deserve it.

**Helia: Where are you from?**

**Flora: Euh... somewhere in the flowers... near Limphya.**

**Helia: So you are the Flower girl**

**Flora: Yup, sort of, well I think... Sorry have to go sister problem**

**Helia: Ow? It's alright**

I didn't think that the new girl was so... kind... well i guess I should go back to the others then... even if I don't want to go...

**Sky: Hey lover boy what are you doing at the nerd's table?**

**Helia: Not your business Sky**

**Brandon: No you didn't**

**Sky: Well if you want to be a part of the looser crue fine with us, later**

**Riven: Come on Sky **

**Sky: What, are you taking Josh's side**

**Riven: Stop pretending to be a jerk**

**Sky: Why don't you follow him then**

**Brandon: Sky, Riven is right you are even losing your girlfriend...**

(Sky leaving) Did they really take my side? That's weird maybe I'm not the only one thinking that he is acting like a jerk...

* * *

New chapter coming shortly...


	4. Sky

Might be a weird story but it was fun writing it and in this story there is missing tecna, timmy, layla and nabu but ill try to put them in later in the story as it goes.

* * *

Maybe there right, maybe I'm tired of being the leader of the gang... maybe I should let Helia do that at my place... and of course

I don't want to lose my girlfriend because I love her too much for that...

**Bloom: Sky what's wrong with you these day's you are acting weird with everyone?**

**Sky: I don't know but for shure it's going to change**

**Bloom: Ok?**

Like I said I love her too much to lose her...

**Sky: Guys I'm sorry about everything I said and did **

**Brandon: Really!**

**Sky: Yes and because of that I'm losing my friends and I don't want that at all**

**Riven: And what are you going to do about that?**

**Sky: Everything is going to be like it was last year because I noticed pushing everyone to sit somewhere is crap... **

**Helia: What do you mean by crap?**

**Sky: I mean very stupid**

I knew that everyone was going to agree with me to put everything back like it was and of course everything is going to be back like before...

The next day everything was back to normal and they were all happy about being able to sit with who they want. But still there were a girls sitting alone but why? Maybe I should tell Bloom to go ask them or maybe Helia? No way I'll go myself...

**Sky: Sorry to bother you but did you hear that the cafeteria rule was gone and that you could sit with anyone?**

**Flora: Yes I know and I won't be alone for long my friend Musa is coming soon.**

**Sky: Musa? Ow yes Riven's ex-girlfriend, just like that if I were you I wouldn't talk to her she is weird**

**Flora: You don't even know her so don't say anything **

**Sky: I know her better that you think**

**Musa: Sky!?**

**Sky: Musa!?(Looking at Flora) Just think about it...**

I can't believe that Musa has friends after what she did to us and especially to Riven... I can't wait to see her reaction when the new girl talks to her about what I said... and I guess she is going to do it now because they are talking...

**Musa: What did Sky want?**

**Flora: He came to tell me if I wanted to sit somewhere else I could and that you were weird**

**Musa: What? He said what? **

**Flora: Just that you were weird and I should think before talking to you?**

**Musa: AHHHHHHH!**

Oops she is coming this way, what did the new girl say for Musa to come here and talk to us?

**Musa: What the hell is wrong with you guys? Do you want me to pass the rest of high school alone? And laugh at me about it?**

**Brandon: What are you talking about?**

**Musa: Sky?! You told something to Flora about me or what?**

**Sky: AHHH! No I didn't **

**Musa: FINE! If you don't want me here I'll go home and I won't come back!**

**Flora (seeing Musa leaving): Where are you going?**

**Musa: HOME!**

* * *

Next chapter soon what do you think?...


	5. Sorry :(

sorry but this story will have no more chapters...

* * *

**I decided to start all over sorry every one the story i wrote was actually something I wrote with my sister and is something i would like to keep for us so it will be a new and iproved story hopefully... Might take a while before posting, because i have to write them down before posting.**

* * *

musalina


End file.
